Summer Love
by Rob's Hair
Summary: Bella hates Edward. And Edward hates Bella...or, does he? Well that's what she believes. If you've always loathed your brother's best friend to the point that you wish him dead and never see him again, can one summer possibly change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of the unfinished stories I started last year, and had been forgotten on my Notes. So when I came across it, I thought, why not? So here it is. This is unbeta'ed so I apologize if you find any mistakes. It is also the first fanfiction I've ever posted on here, so please be gentle. xD**

* * *

"Bella! Wake up! Leah's waiting for us!"

My 13-year old brother was shaking my shoulder vigorously and I could hear impatience in his voice.

"Go away, Seth! It's Saturday," I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head when he grabbed it.

"Get. Up."

"No," I stubbornly replied and hid my head under the pillow.

"Bella..." he muttered my name sternly. I didn't answer.

"Let's see..." his voice was challenging and I could only predict what's gonna happen next when I felt the mattress rise as Seth stood up from my bed.

"Shit." I quickly shoved the pillow away and threw my hand on my nightstand, but I was too late. Seth had already grabbed my phone and was standing on the end of my bed.

"Give my phone back," I growled, glaring at him. He knew I hated it when someone touches my phone. I'm not hiding anything. It's just I don't like the idea of someone invading my privacy.

"Not until you get up, Mrs. Newton," he answered playfully, wiggling his wrist that held my phone. I could feel my blood boil.

"First, I'm not getting up. And _second_, I. Am. Not. And will _never_ be Mrs. Newton!" Newton? What the fuck? This is Alice' fault. It happened last week, when I left my phone on our restaurant. Yes, we own a restaurant. Alice called me, and this brother of mine answered it. They chatted and he asked who I like. Alice told him it's Mike. Of all the guys in the school, she chose Mike! I don't really like Mike, it's the other way around. He made it pretty obvious these past months. Fuck teenage hormones. That's when this whole 'Mrs. Newton' thing started.

"Oh c'mon, Bella. You promised." Seth pleaded, using his infamous puppy-dog eyes. I frowned.

"Promised what?" I asked leaning back on the headrest, and crossed my arms.

"You said we'd start jogging on summer vacation." He dropped his hand that was holding my phone to his side in frustration.

"But it's not summer vacation yet! It's next week, Seeeth." I whined. I slept late last night talking to Alice through the phone. "I need more sleep."

Summer vacation is gonna start next week. We still have to go to school for one more week, and then the school year's over. I'm gonna be a junior next year.

"I know, but it's Saturday. You don't have school. And Leah's already downstairs."

"You know I don't wake up 'til noon during Saturdays. And why the hell would you tell Leah to wait for me when I never said yes?"

"Please, Bella." He pleaded again.

I groaned in frustration. There's no way I can escape this anymore. "Fine. Just give my phone back" I extended my hand to him.

"Not until you change, Miss Swan." He answered, I looked up at him, and his face wasn't challenging anymore. His bottom lip was pushed out slightly and his eyes looked hopeful.

He didn't call me Mrs. Newton anymore, and the look in his eyes made my heart ache, so I reluctantly stood up and looked at him.

"Fix my bed." I told him, pointing at it.

"Gladly. Just hurry up." He grinned, and quickly went to my side, pushing me to my bathroom, and coming back to my bed to fix it.

I exhaled loudly and went straight to my shower. I'd have to catch up on my sleep when we get back. After having a quick shower, I went back to my room, only a towel wrapped around my body to see my phone back on my nightstand and my bed perfectly organized. I also noticed the outfit that Seth picked out for me to wear today sitting on my bed. I smiled to myself. Sometimes, I think Seth is more womanly than me. Just compare how our rooms look like. He's much more organized than I am.

I quickly dressed up, took my phone and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are!" I heard Leah's cheery voice call me. Leah's mom is Charlie's sister, so that means she and her older brother, Emmett, are my cousins. She's a year younger than me, and Emmett is graduating this year.

I closed my eyes and yawned. I was still sleepy. I didn't bother looking at her and continued walking down the stairs slowly.

"Aren't we grumpy today, Miss Grumpy Cat?" _**Oh. Hell. No.**_ I heard that very familiar, teasing, soft, velvety voice call down the stairs and I could literally hear the smirk that came after that.

I groaned. I knew who this was. I just fucking knew it. I could never go wrong.

Edward. Freaking. Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. And please please please review. I need some feedback and motivation to keep writing this. I'm already frustrated that I accidentally deleted the last chapter I've already written, which is still the 6th chapter. Stupid me. lol. Anyways, thanks again! Love y'all. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm here again! Haiii! :) Here's Chapter 2...**

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and spun to where the voice came from. I was right. It was no other than Edward Cullen, the very annoying best friend of my other dear brother, Jasper. They're both going to be seniors next school year. They met on fourth grade when this monster moved to Forks.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

He was sitting on the armrest of the couch where Jasper was sitting. He chuckled and pointed at Jasper. I looked at Jasper and he pointed at Emmett. Emmet pointed at Seth, and Seth at Leah who was sitting between Emmett and Seth on the longer couch.

Leah's eyes widened with that deer-in-the-headlights look. She pointed at me and the room erupted to laughter from everyone except me. I rolled my eyes.

"Leah."

"What?" She shrugged, acting innocent.

"'I'm going back to sleep," I muttered and turned on my heels to climb back upstairs.

"But Bellaaa..." Leah and Seth whined at the same time.

"Mom won't let me go if you aren't coming," Leah continued.

I stopped on the second lowest step and looked back at her.

"I thought it was just the three of us," I moaned.

"Dad won't let you go without me," Jasper answered nonchalantly.

"Well Jasper can't..." Edward started.

"Oh, I don't think so, Cullen." I cut him off, rolling my eyes.

God, this guy can exercise my eye muscles without even trying.

"You won't be mad if I come with you, right, Belly?" Emmett cut in, using the nickname he calls me.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Of course not, Emmy."

He grinned at me and nodded. He was more like my brother than Jasper. We were closer and we could talk without fighting. In fact, I can't even remember any fight or misunderstanding that I had with him. We share each other's secrets and it would never be revealed to anyone. I could tell him who my crush was, and he would tell me what happened on his dates and would sometimes ask for advice about girls.

While Jasper, well let's just say it's really hard to act civilized whenever we would talk to each other so we decided to just try to ignore each other as much as possible. And that worked. So far...

Seth came to my side and pulled my hand. "Let's go, Bella. Jake's also waiting for us."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jake? You invited him too?"

Jacob is the fourteen-year-old cook's son. He's a good friend of the family especially Seth, and he goes to the same school as him so he sometimes rides with them whenever Dad takes Seth to school.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" He asked, looking up at me hopefully and maybe expecting me to say no.

I nodded my head. Well I'm sure I'll be out of place on Leah and Seth's conversation later anyway, so a company wouldn't hurt. At least he's not as annoying as Edward.

I nodded my head and let him pull me out the door and everyone else followed us out. I noticed that the sun hadn't shined yet and it was still slightly dark. As soon as we were out, Seth hopped to Leah's side and they linked they arms. I sighed and stuck my hands on my pockets.

We walked to Jake's house which wasn't that far. It was located next to our restaurant which is more convenient for them since that's where his dad is working at.

Just a few seconds after Seth knocked, Jake was already out, looking really excited.

Okay. So I guess I'm the only one who wasn't thrilled to go on this 'summer-morning routine' as Leah and Seth call it.

"Hey!" He was grinning from ear to ear which really annoyed me.

Why are they so excited like it wasn't dawn, yet?

"Let's go!" Seth responded with the same enthusiasm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 3 will be up soon (more reviews mean sooner update though :p).**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked for a while to warm up. Jacob was on my left side and Leah on my right, her arm still linked with Seth's.

"So... You're gonna transfer to Forks High next school year, right?" She asked, as if I have not declined for a million times already. She had been asking me to transfer ever since I decided to enroll on my school.

"Leah... We've talked about this a lot of times already." I frowned.

"Well, maybe you'd change your mind, and..."

"No." I said with finality.

"But Bella if you transfer, there's no doubt you're gonna be the valedictorian again. And, well, the popularity and all."

"Seriously, no."

My parents made me study in the Volturi Academy while all of them went to Forks High; Emmett, Jasper, and Leah. I was our class' valedictorian and mom thought my 'intelligence' would just get wasted if I go to Forks High School. Edward himself spent his freshman year on the Volturi Academy, but transferred to Forks High the next year.

Of course, he couldn't stay that far away from my brother. Or maybe he just wasn't used to not being popular. But the number of times I keep getting asked about him makes me believe he actually was popular in my school too. Either way, I don't really care.

You see, all three of them are part of the football team; Emmett being the team captain. Leah, as Emmett's younger sister, and part of the cheerleading team is also popular. But the fact that Charlie's the police chief and Leah's mom is one of the professors in the school definitely helped. And as if those mentioned are not already enough, these two were heir to one of the largest fortunes in Washington state. My grandfather was really rich that a few had suspected him to be getting all those money from illegal stuff when in truth, as the stories told by our parents about him, he deserved it for working so hard. I just couldn't pinpoint why they chose their respective professions and not take after Grandpa's business. But it wasn't like they needed that much money under their name anyway.

Some people, for some reason, even call us the 'Royal Family of Forks'. Whatever. I never dreamed of being a princess.

But Leah seemed to be the exact opposite. She loves it when people call her the princess of Forks High.

"You should. We could both be princesses!" Yeah, I was expecting her to exclaim that.

"I never wanted to be.." I muttered.

"But Edward..." She tried to reason again.

"Edward loves the attention, and I don't. That's the difference, Leah!" I slightly yelled at her, not meaning to say it that loud. I was really getting annoyed. Thankfully, the three of them were far behind us and weren't able to hear what we were talking about. "I'm tired of being that girl. I'm tired of the expectations, and I never dreamt of being a princess. I wanna be normal. I wanna be one of the regular students, and if I wanna be the valedictorian, I'd have to work really hard for it. I wanna see it as a challenge, not just sit there and wait for the graduation, entirely sure that I'm gonna be the first in line again, because no one else is smart enough to beat me. Not meaning to boast, but it's true." I sighed.

But that's not the only reason, actually. It's just the only excuse they could possibly understand. At Forks, I feel suffocated. All these expectations and the feeling that every move I make is being watched. Every quarrel I get into, every time I don't bring a homework, even when I neglect eating my snack, the news reaches mom before I could even arrive home. And every time that happens, it's really bad. Renee gets really scary when she's mad.

I wanted to get away from Leah's mom. That's one of the main reasons, and she didn't to know that.

Leah looked down, now watching her shoes as we kept our pace. "I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"You know that conversation always leads to an argument." I responded.

"I know. I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's ok. Just forget it. Let's go."

We started to jog and Leah seemed to forget about our little conversation since she was grinning all the way. And then they felt tired and slowed down to a walk again. I noticed that Leah and Seth went faster on purpose and they were the ones who were a few meters ahead of everyone when we started walking. They were seriously talking about something. I just wish it's not about boys. Seth is already being suspected for being gay as is. They're spending a lot more time together than usual, and Seth doesn't hang out with Jake that much anymore.

I was left walking with Jake on my side and the other guys a little closer behind us.

I looked at him to see him looking down, his hands on his pockets.

"So..." I rested my arm around his shoulders in a completely friendly way while walking and he looked at me a little shocked.

I heard a whistle from behind us, and I didn't have to look back to see that it was Edward trying to tease me again. I flashed the finger at him and continued talking.

"How did my brother and cousin force you into this death march?"

He chuckled and looked at me unbelieving. "Well, for me, this isn't a death march. It's actually fun." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Fun?! We're forced to follow where these villains are going, and they can't even entertain us."

"Well at least..." He lowered his voice as he continued and I think he muttered something like, being able to spend more time with me or something. I wasn't sure what he really said so I asked him, but he shook his head and said it was nothing.

That's when Leah ordered us to go faster again, so we started to fasten our pace. The guys who were behind us went really fast until they were out of sight.

We continued jogging until we saw the guys. They were in front of Maria's house, Jasper's girlfriend. Jasper was talking to her, while Emmett and Edward were furiously flirting with her sister.

I rolled my eyes on that sight, and Maria saw me. She smiled and shyly waved to my direction. "Hi Bella."

I smiled back. "Hi Maria."

Maria's a year younger than Jasper and she was my classmate in middle school. We were really good friends until we went to high school. Maria is studying in Forks High.

I looked around to see Leah was already far from us. She was talking animatedly to Sam, Seth by her side.

I turned to Jacob who was still by my side. "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.. xoxo**


End file.
